Dauntless Game
by dauntlessssbby
Summary: When Tris moves to America to play soccer at Dauntless Academy, she meets new friends and maybe even someone more than a friend. But other players want her starting position on the team, and she will have to use the help of her friends to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So i am a terrible person, and decided to start ANOTHER fanfiction! I am so sorry to everyone following my other stories, I will be still updating them, just not as often. I just love this idea and I play soccer so I just needed to make it happen. Anyway, if you like this story, then check out my other two which are also still in progress. Thank you guys! I love you all to death! Enjoy!**

**TRIS POV:**

_I am so not ready for this, _I think as I give my mom a goodbye at the train station. Its all a blur as I say goodbye to my parents and brother, and look for my aunt Tori. This is my first time in America. I have lived my whole life in Dublin, Ireland, and am now moving in with my Aunt.

I spot Tori standing near a group of teenagers holding signs that say WELCOME TRIS.

_Oh no! _I think to myself. _ What did Tori do?_

I make my way to the group of people apparently awaiting my arrival.

When the group realizes who I am, two boys, I'm assuming brothers, run over to me.

"Hi!" the younger one says to me, and gives me a big bear hug, making me drop all my stuff. I can automatically tell I'm going to like him.

"Hello?" i say timidly hugging him back, while laughing a little.

"OMG!" he says, sounding exactly like a little girl, "I love your accent."

"Hahaha, well to me, you have an accent." He eventually lets go of me, and picks up a few of my bags.

"Let me help you with a few of these, my lady," he jokes with a little bow. He looks over at his maybe brother and says, "Come on, Zeke, help the fair maiden out."

Zeke just looks at Uriah like he is absolutely insane, and I am starting to agree with him.

"Hey," Zeke says, alot more calm, but still looking excited. "I'm Zeke, and this is my little twerp of a brother Uriah, but he's annoying so dont even listen to him, and like I know you dont know me, but I'm Zeke, and I think I already told you that but….."

"Woah," I say laughing a little, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tris,"

I hold out my hand and he shakes it many times. I am really liking these guys.

Zeke grabs some more of my bags so I'm only left with 2. They lead me over to the group who has been watching the exchange with smirks on their faces.

I immediately go over and hug Tori because i've missed her so much.

"Hey girl!" Tori says, "I cant wait for you to start living with me! It will be so much fun!" I just laugh. That is the thing about Tori, she is just a big kid.

I turn around and see the rest of the group standing there looking at me.

"Umm…. hello. My name is Tris" I say kind of awkwardly.

A tall girl with soft brown curls squeals and comes and gives me a hug. I swear i've been hugged more in the past two minutes than in the rest of my life.

"My name is Christina and I just know we will be the very best of friends."

_These are gonna be great friends, _I think to myself.

"Nice to meet you," I tell her with a giant smile on my face.

I go around and meet everyone. There is Marlene who is dating Uriah, and then Shaunna who is dating Zeke, and Will who is dating Christina.

"We are Tori's main customers," Zeke says proudly, after I have met everyone.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I have my own restaurant here," Tori explains, "We all just call it the cafe."

"Ohh" I say nodding.

"She actually asked Christina to come with her to greet you, but we all wanted to meet you too! We'll be going to the same academy! Everyone is here, except Four, he had a self training session because he is such an overachiever."

_Four, _I think, _What a weird name._

"Wait, are all of you guys going to DA?" I ask with hopefulness in my voice.

"Of course," Zeke shouts, and I am thrilled. I get to go to one of the best soccer academies in America, and I get to go with all these new friends of mine.

I got accepted to DA sort of on the down low. Technically you are supposed to live in chicago to go there, so I convinced my parents to let go "live" with Tori, so I could go to the academy. The academy did not object since I was one of the best 16 year old players in Ireland.

"So we heard you have massive skill," Marlene says.

"Yeah," Will cuts in, "You must be one hell of a player. All i've heard from the coaches for the past few weeks is "' Omg Tris Prior is coming here to play"'

"That's true," Zeke says, "and then we found out your were Tori's niece and we knew if you were anything like her you would be a great addition to our group, and trust me, you are."

I feel my heart warm at these words. I haven't known these guys for 10 minutes and already they are more of my family than Caleb was. I can't wait to start my life here with them.

**HEYYYYYYYY GUYS! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ALMOST AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITTING THIS! PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK! HOPEFULLY ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW WITH FOUR! I LOVE YOU GUYS! -MACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Another chapter so soon! LOL its like a record for me! Haha anyway Im super tired so im sorry if this is terrible but oh well. Major thanks to lalalalalataz for going and reading ALL of my stories and reviewing on them! I officially love you, haha. Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks guys.**

**TOBIAS POV:**

"Dude, C'mon" Zeke says exasperated. "She's Tori's niece, and she a friken amazing soccer player. We want her in our group, she seems awesome. Why cant you just take off or something?"

I sigh in annoyance. Yeah, I wanna meet this girl, but training always comes first. No wonder they weren't player of the year last year. But I keep this to myself.

"I'm sorry, man, but I really have to stay on my training schedule," and I really am sorry. This girl sounds pretty cool, and I always have respect for soccer players who are that good.

"Whatever," he says looking at his watch, "C'mon guys, her plane should be here soon, and I told Tori we would meet her at the airport."

They all start to leave, grabbing the huge signs they made for her, and I can't help but feel bad for the poor girl, a whole bunch of people she doesn't know greeting her with huge signs.

I hear they're car start and begin to get ready for my training session.

PAGE BREAK!

I get out of my car after a hard workout, and my legs are so sore I can barely walk. Despite the conditioning, the workout was a success, my shots were right on frame.

I open the door to the boys dorm, and see Zeke, Uriah and Will, all with their girlfriends. These are my friends and I wouldn't have it any other way. Ive always been the single one in our group. Zeke always tries to set me up, but I won't date someone just to say I did. When the right girl shows up, I'll know.

I drop my stuff on the ground and go over to where they are all sitting.

"Hey, guys" I say.

I am greeted with Sups and heys, but they seem distracted, and continue their intense discussion.

"I mean did you see her, she was absolutely beautiful, and her hair, like it looked so natural. How does she do it?" Christina and the other girls are talking together.

Wanting to avoid "girl talk" I turn to guys but find they are are also talking about a girl.

"She even looks like an incredible player, and I've done some research, she was on the national Ireland team when she was just 14. Thats the youngest player they have ever had. She played on that team for two years until she was offered a spot here."

"Who are ya'll talking about?" I ask, sitting down on the couch next to Uri.

"Tori's niece, Tris." Zeke responds.

"Oh, yeah. How did that go?"

"It went awesome. Tris is so cool, and she was super nice, and," he pauses to make sure the girls can't hear him, "she was super hot." he says winking.

I blush. Zeke is trying to set me up already and I haven't even met the girl.

"Oh yeah," Uri cuts in, "and not only that, but she has insane skill, I can't wait to see her play."

"Me too," Will says, and he looks at me, " she really is something else."

This gets me thinking. Zeke and Uri would talk good about a girl if she was hot, but I know Will would actually try and see a girl's personality and character. This girl really must be different for even Will to say something like that. I feel a sudden urge to meet her now.

"Well, when do I get to meet her?" I ask.

"We should invite her to a pickup soccer game. We could play at the school field." Will suggests.

"Yeah thats an awesome idea. I am dying to see some of her skill." Zeke says, and Uri nods his head in agreement.

We tell the girls our plan, and they agree to go get Tris, and we will meet them at the field.

We go around seeing who else would like to play, and we end up with Peter, Molly, Drew and Al joining us. I'm not a big fan of the first three, but Al isn't bad, and we needed more players.

A few minutes later, we are passing the ball around, waiting for the girls and Tris. I dont know why, but I am suddenly nervous to meet Tris. Maybe its because of everything they have been saying about her. She sounds incredible.

After about ten minutes, we see the girls pull up in front of the fields and get out, and I can just see a short blonde with curly hair.

As they make their way onto the field, Tris is walking behind the others with Marlene, so I can't get a good look at her.

All the sudden she steps out from behind them, and I can't stop the small gasp that escapes my mouth. She is absolutly gorgeous. She has her hair in a low ponytail, with small wisps framing her face perfectly. She is laughing with Marlene about something, and her eyes have this crazy beautiful sparkle in them.

Will sees me staring and nudges me.

"Dude, stop staring," he whispers at me, and I shake my head and try to clear my mind.

"Hey Tris," Uriah greets.

"Hey." she responds her accent is so adorable, just like everything else about her.

"So this is Molly, Drew, Peter and Al," he says, pointing at all of them. "And this is Four," he says gesturing to me.

I give her a smile, and she smiles in return.

"Okay so we need to captains to pick teams," Zeke says, and I think, _Oh please let us be on the same team._

**And ladies and gentlemen I present to you the next chapter! I hope you like fours pov because I absolutely love it so yeah. Anyway please R&R, and until next time, Goodbye my lovelies. -Mack**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! Hows it going everyone? Great, same. Anyway this is chapter three and yes I love the whole "Tris is the best soccer player and everyone is jealous" sort of thing, so yeah, get ready for that whole shish kabob. Haha anyway once again thank you to my new best friend, lalalalalataz! Your comment was so sweet! Thank you guys for everything, and please enjoy this new chapter! Much love!**

**FOUR POV:**

"Okay," Zeke begins, "Four."

After a long argument, we decided on Zeke and Uriah being captains, just because we couldnt have them on the same team because they would be fighting the whole time.

I step behind Zeke as Uriah picks his first teammate.

"Tris," Uriah says smirking, and I feel my heart clench. I dont know why this girl has this kind of effect on me, I mean I haven't even said one word to her, and now I'm upset because we arent on the same team for pickup soccer? What is wrong with me?

They continue picking their teams, until everyone is somewhere.

The teams are, Zeke, Me, Shaunna, Will, Molly, and Peter, vs. Uriah, Tris, Christina, Drew, Al and Marlene.

I am a left defender, with Zeke and Molly beside me. Peter above us, and Shaunna and Will up top. We are playing a 3:1:2. On the other side, I see Tris is their right forward.

_Oh no,_ I think to myself, _we will be right up against each other._

Zeke starts the game by passing to Peter who dribbles for a minute, before passing to Will.

One minute Will has the ball, the next it is stolen by a little blonde, who could only be Tris. I am already impressed at her steal, but try and keep my head together as she dribbles straight toward me.

_What are you doing, Tris, _I think to myself._ You wont be able to get by me head on, I was player of the year last year, I am the best defender on the boys team_

I dont want her to make a fool out of herself and lose it, but if I go easy on her the other's will know. So I decide just to play normal and try not to feel bad when she loses the ball to me.

She approaches me, and when she is about 5 yards away, she starts doing little cuts with her foot, and I have to admit she has some of the best footwork I have ever seen. She comes up and drags her foot over the ball toward the right side.

_This is too easy, Tris._

I step to the right to easily intercept her dribbling, when at the last moment, she cuts her foot back and to the left, and takes off around me.

It all happened so fast I had no time to react. By the time I can turn around, she is already getting set up for a shot. She brings her leg back, and slams her foot into the ball, ankle locked, and the ball strikes into the back of the net, signaling lots of cheering from her side of the field.

Zeke looks over at me, with awe in his eyes, before laughing at my shocked face.

"Dude, she totally cut you up," he says and busts out laughing.

Will and Shaunna just look impressed, but Peter and Molly look flat out mad.

Over on the other side of the field, Tris is being greeted with high fives, and shouts. I even hear Uriah tell her, "No way! No one ever gets past Four. Your incredible," and she blushes and looks down.

"Okay, on with it." Peter shouts looking pissed, and the game continues.

Lets just say it was a dogfight…..for us. Tris had to have scored five goals. She seemed to be everywhere on the field. She got passed me more times than i could count. Everytime I tried to picture where she would go, but every time she would surprise me. Once she even megged me! She is by far the best player at the academy.

We call golden goal, even though we know who will win, and they give the ball to Tris, and she start dribbling down the field. Peter comes up to her, and we all have total confidence who will come away with the ball. Sure enough we see Tris skirt around the side of him.

As she is dribbling away, Peter sticks out his foot in an obvious way, and trips Tris, and she falls to the ground, rolling, clutching her ankle.

"DUDE! What is wrong with you?" Zeke yells while running over to Tris, over on the ground.

We all take off and kneel down by Tris, who has sat up, and is trying to stand up.

Uriah goes over to Peter and gets right up in his face.

"Why did you do that? Huh? Why? Is it because she is so much better than you? You know what, don't answer that. Just go away," and Uriah pushes him back, ,and he, Molly and Drew sulk off.

I start to see red cloud my vision as I look at Tris on the ground. Peter is an ass, and I want to kill him for hurting Tris. How could you hurt her, it makes me so mad I just want to last out at someone.

Tris is struggling to get back up, while Uriah and Zeke and persuading her to stay seated until they can check out her ankle.

"Guys, I'm really okay. It doesn't even hurt. I'm fine." But I can see past it. In fact i'm pretty sure her ankle is hurting her alot right now.

I push my way through my friends and kneel down beside Tris. I just feel like I need to be near her, to protect her, and to make sure no one ever hurts her again.

"Let me see," I ask her softly, and slowly pick up her ankle. My heart stops. It bad, probably broken, actually. How in the world is she just sitting here. The pain must be close to unbearable. The swelling is huge, and I can't see the color because of her cleats, but i can imagine an array of blacks and purples.

"Tris," I say, " you should probably get this checked out."

But she just stubbornly shakes her head.

"No, really i'm fine." and she stands up, and goes to put pressure on her bad ankle, and immediately crumbles to the ground.

"Okay," she says, tears welling up in her eyes, "maybe i'm not fine."

SOOOOOO YEAH! Tris is hurt:( I know, I know, sad. So please R&R and i will try to get the next chapter up soon! Goodbye my lovelies! -Mack


End file.
